beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 09
is the ninth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The BBA Revolution team fly to New York City for the first round of the Beyblade World Championships (the six teams that qualified will play each other in a round-robin format, and the two teams with most wins will battle each other for the trophy). While training, Max is confronted by the eliminated PPB All Starz members and Michael pushes him down to the floor and they leave. As the BBA Revolution arrive at New York, Daichi is jealousy of Tyson getting so much attention from fans and the media. Overwhelmed by the size and scope of things in the Big Apple, he and Tyson visit the Statue of Liberty and a game of baseball, where Daichi catches a ball that was sent towards the audience. While eating lunch in a sidewalk café, Tyson and Daichi have their Beyblades stolen by a young pickpocket as he was pretending to help Tyson clean off his clothes after Daichi spilled some beverage on it. Together they begin scouring the streets for the culprit since they failed to notice the robbery at the time it happened. Tyson has it with Daichi and pushes him to the floor. Just as the pair are about to give up the search, Tyson hears the unmistakable sounds of Dragoon coming from a nearby alley. There, they find the boy who robbed them using Dragoon to battle Rick in a street match. Rick wins and prepares to leave with his stolen bounty. Tyson and Daichi try to convince Rick to give back their blades, but Rick will only return them if they defeat him in a match. The three bladers engage in battle, with Tyson and Daichi tag-teaming Rick. Rick is on the verge of defeating them when a surprise fourth blader jumps in – Max. The match ends in a draw, and Rick leaves empty-handed. Max vows to try and improve his relationship with Rick after seeing Tyson and Daichi playing together as a tag team. Back at their Hotel, the BBA Revolution team watch the sports news on TV, and learn that the other teams in the Championship Tournament have all arrived in New York City. Tyson is surprised to find out about Kai joining the Blitzkrieg Boys. Major Events *Tyson & Daichi gets their Beyblades stolen, but they get them back. *Tyson & Daichi battle Rick Anderson. *Max saves their Beyblades by interrupting the match. Characters *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hiro Granger *Hilary Tachibana *Max Tate *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Rick Anderson *Ray Kon *Lee *Mariah *Kevin *Gary *Tao *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Spencer *Bryan Beyblades *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon V *Rock Bison *Draciel V2 *Dranzer V2 (seen on poster) *Driger G (seen on poster) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) & Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon V) vs Rick Anderson (Rock Bison) = Interrupted Trivia *In the English dub: **Micheal pushing Max is not shown; instead, Emily simply asks Max to to quit the team with Rick if they can't get along with each other. **Daichi catching the ball is not shown for some reason. **For some reason, Daichi spilling his drink and the pickpocket helping Tyson is not shown, instead, Daichi spills the beverage and the pickpocket simply spots their beyblades as he does in the original dub after trying to help Tyson. **Daichi pushing the pickpocket is not shown. Gallery tumblr_ona2u1ZFuI1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ona81r2N7P1w4q252o1_1280.png Tyson and Hilary.png Tyson as Chimpanzee according to Daichi.png Daichi as Monkey boy according to Tyson.png Tyson, Kenny Hiro.png Tyson hilary46564636463663656566456.jpg SwipedOnTheStreets13.jpg Tumblr ondsajTknc1w4q252o1 1280.png Rick.png tumblr_lt67oewQzY1ql914ko3_1280.jpg tumblr_lt67oewQzY1ql914ko2_1280.jpg tumblr_lt67oewQzY1ql914ko1_1280.jpg S03E09-185225_1.jpg S03E09-185209_1.jpg S03E09-185329_1.jpg S03E09-185203_1.jpg S03E09-123041_1.jpg S03E09-215454_1.jpg S03E09-185240_1.jpg S03E09-185246_1.jpg MV5BZDY3MTg2NjctZTA1Yi00YTVjLTk5MzgtNjBlYTgyNmNjMTQzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg S03E09-173758_1.jpg S03E09-125749_1.jpg S03E09-173816_1.jpg S03E09-173823_1.jpg S03E09-173850_1.jpg S03E09-173857_1.jpg S03E09-173914_1.jpg S03E09-170742_1.jpg S03E09-170733_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes